


Identity

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Identity Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Scott questions his place in the team





	Identity

Hope and Cassie were proud of him, but who was Scott fooling? He wasn’t an Avenger. Iron Man was an Avenger, Captain America was an Avenger. They had literally laid down their lives to save the world. Ant-Man… that wasn’t him.

Yeah, sure, he had come up with the plan to undo everything and, okay, so he could have died during the heist, or in the fight afterwards, but he’d been terrified the entire time. He couldn’t do what Tony had done.

But Hope had been one of the Vanished, and what wouldn’t he do to protect her or Cassie?


End file.
